Secrets Kept
by DefiniteEnding
Summary: KakuHida ONESHOT. Hidan keeps his immortality a secret from everyone in Akatsuki. Why? Because he can! But this ends up causing him trouble when Kakuzu leaves him behind, thinking he's dead. What next? Falling in love with a dead man? M - strong language.


So ... I am SO SORRY for not updating my longer fics everybody! I hope this can make up for it! I've had a LOT to catch up on at school and things have been kinda hectic ... Anyway, I hope you like it!

Idea and plot belongs to teamjacob46. She gave me the idea and said I could write it out if I felt like it. So I did! LOL And it produced this. Four and a half pages of awesomeness! _ Read on ...

.:~:.

Hidan looked up at his new partner and felt his heart skip a beat. He scowled at himself but his new partner seemed to think it was for another reason because he growled angrily and grabbed a handful of Hidan's hair, shaking him a bit.

"You got a problem with me, you little brat?"

"What the FUCK?" Hidan howled. "I didn't DO anything!" But he knew exactly what had been misunderstood and why. Of course, being the masochist and total jerk he was, he couldn't pass up the opportunity.

Kakuzu just scoffed and let go of Hidan's hair with a shove before he turned and walked out of the room, grumbling. Hidan turned his head to look at Pein, who had been standing there observing their fight.

Leader chuckled, clearly amused. "Watch yourself, kid." He said. "He will kill you."

"Yeah, right." Hidan said and rolled his eyes before he ran to catch up to his partner.

.:~:.

A week had passed since their initial meeting, and Hidan was surprised that Kakuzu hadn't tried to kill him yet. The Jashinist had already annoyed the shit out of the Akatsuki's resident bomber-oh, and especially out of Pinocchio. Hidan actually feared Sasori a bit. Just a bit. That redhead had quite a temper …

"Hidan! Snap out of it you idiot!"

"Huh? What?" Hidan said as he shook his head to clear it, looking up at his partner who was glaring down at him. Hidan smirked back at him. For some reason, it made him happy to know he was annoying his partner to death. Besides, he couldn't die. So what did it matter if he was strangled? Or had his limbs broken off?

'I really should tell him about my immortality … Nah. I'll let him figure it out on his own, if only to see the priceless fuckin' look at on his face!' He thought and smirked wider. Kakuzu's eyes narrowed angrily but he just turned away.

Hidan's smirk turned into a scowl. "Wait, that's it?" He yelled after his partner. "You're not going to even fucking yell at me?" He got no response. "Not even a little, dumbass?" Kakuzu was walking away from him, heading down the road they'd been travelling down. Hidan stared at his back for a moment and then shook his head.

"I will never fucking understand you." He murmured to himself before looking up and running after the miser. "Oi, fucker! Wait up!"

.:~:.

Hidan stood panting, hardly able to hold his scythe up off the ground. The battle had turned so that it wasn't in their favour and Kakuzu had disappeared. Hidan didn't doubt that the miser was off hiding somewhere, letting him do all the fighting.

That thought was enough to drive him on and he continued to hack and slash at whoever approached. Instead of doing what he normally did and doing his ritual he was just killing for the sake of killing. Jashin might not be too pleased, but Hidan didn't have time to do a proper ritual with so many opponents attacking him head on.

Suddenly he was surrounded. 'How the Hell did that happen?' He wondered but didn't even have time to finish that thought as attacks were thrown at him for all sides. He yelled out in pain, both the good and bad kind, as he felt kunai, katanas, and shuriken pierce him all over and all with different amounts of force, some driving in s far as bone.

He fell.

.:~:.

Kakuzu had just dispatched his last opponent and was now searching for Hidan. The battlefield had gone eerily silent. Despite himself, Kakuzu couldn't help but wonder just what had become of his partner. Surely he'd been able to hold his own in a fight?

Or maybe not.

The miser stopped walking before his partner's body, using his foot to roll him over so he was on his back. He wasn't breathing. Kakuzu stared down at him for a long time before he just chuckled and shrugged.

'I knew the brat would die quickly. He was too cocky for his own good!'

Kakuzu looked around for their target and found his body close to Hidan's. He checked for any life source and then, when he could proclaim him dead, stood up and walked away. There was nothing he could do for Hidan now. He'd been a crazy religious fanatic, so burying him might just upset his soul.

Not that Kakuzu cared at all.

.:~:.

Hidan's eyes snapped open as he felt his heart jumpstart again. He groaned a bit and it took him a moment to realize he was looking up at the night sky. The Jashinist sat up with some difficulty and looked around. He knew in an instant.

Kakuzu had left him.

For some reason, it hurt more than he knew it should. He didn't like it. 'Jashin, I'm going soft …' He thought distastefully. "Commandment number one ..." He said to himself. "It is absolutely forbidden to love anybody but Lord Jashin himself."

He nodded to himself, silently convincing himself he hadn't broken any commandments, before he got up and began heading back towards the Akatsuki base. As he walked, he was pulling various weapons from his body.

'I shouldn't just fucking show up. They probably all think I'm dead … I'll mess with their damned minds a bit. Why the fuck not?' And he continued down the road.

.:~:.

The room was silent as Kakuzu stared at the far wall. His new partner was a total asshole. He honestly preferred that loudmouth Hidan over his new partner. But there just wasn't much he could do. His partner was across the room in his bed, sleeping soundly.

Kakuzu knew he ought to get some sleep too but he was having a hard time relaxing. Whenever he got a new partner, it always took him a few days to get used to their presence and convince himself that they weren't going to murder him in his sleep. For Hidan, that trusting bond had been almost instant.

But the miser was exhausted after his mission and the three day trip back. And he hadn't slept the first night back because of his new partner. Apparently Pein had been anticipating Hidan's death and had already chosen a new partner for him.

Against his will, Kakuzu found his eyes closing and he slowly drifted off into the realm of sleep.

.:~:.

_Everything was red._

_Bodies were falling all around him and screams were echoing loudly. Kakuzu had the illusion of ripples in a pool of water as blood dripped off of his hands._

_I did this._

_I killed them._

_He grinned evilly and laughed at the dark sky. But then he heard a voice that was easily distinguishable from the rest and he lowered his head again to stare at the person. To his shock, Hidan was standing there with a sword sticking through his chest right near where his heart was. His eyes were half closed and blood was pooling at his feet. He raised an arm and seemed to reach for Kakuzu._

_The miser's heart ached painfully as he watched this and he slowly raised his own arm to grasp Hidan's hand._

_I did this …_

_Just before their hands met, everything dissolved and all around him he could hear his own words._

_I did this …_

_I did this …_

_I did this …_

Kakuzu sat bolt upright and groaned quietly as he raised a hand and clutched at his head, which was hurting. That was the third nightmare he'd had in the past two days. But instead of a rational thought, Kakuzu's first thought after waking up from this one was

'I loved that little shit.'

He couldn't believe himself at all. He was incapable of loving. He had hardened his will and put a cage around his emotions to prevent this. But it still happened. Why? What was so special about Hidan?

'His eyes.' He thought automatically. 'So full of life- What the fuck?' Kakuzu shook his head quickly, trying to convince himself that he hadn't actually just thought that. But he knew he had. With a sigh he got up … and immediately smelled blood.

Cautious now, he walked towards the smell on the opposite side of the room and peered through the darkness at the blackened figure on his partner's bed. His eyebrow raised.

He was dead.

'Great. How do I explain this one to Leader? How is this even possible? I didn't do this …'

.:~:.

Hidan lay on the roof, staring up at the starry sky. 'Why did I just do that?' He wondered. 'Why did I just kill that bastard?' He sighed, unsure, and sat up to look at the horizon.

At the time, he'd been pissed as all Hell at Kakuzu for just moving on and forgetting all about him. Yet when he went in to confront him, he'd just simply killed his new partner. Hidan wasn't sure himself how that made sense at all but he trusted his judgement.

A new thought came to him. 'Am I … jealous?' He quickly dismissed the idea. 'No way! I can't be! That would mean I love Kakuzu, and I can't love! The commandments say so!'

But he couldn't deny what his heart was saying. He sighed again as he lowered his gaze. Perhaps Jashin could make an arrangement for him? Make an exception? Of course he would; Hidan was his most loyal follower, after all.

'I'm either going crazy, or I love that old fucker …' He thought and turned his gaze upwards to the moon that was disappearing over the horizon. The sun would be up soon.

Hidan shrugged a bit and got up to go inside.

'I'm hungry.'

.:~:.

Kakuzu had just walked downstairs when he could hear rummaging in the kitchen. He wasn't all that surprised. Sasori was normally up by now, that early bird. And where there was Sasori, Deidara was not far behind.

The miser yawned as he walked into the kitchen, not bothering to look over at the only person in there. His mind didn't clue in to the fact there was only one person there instead of two.

"Jee, thanks for at least saying hello, jackass!"

Kakuzu stopped as he was reaching for the fridge and went still. There was no way … He spun around, his eyes wide, to stare at Hidan who was sitting at the table eating cereal.

Hidan grinned in a strange way. It wasn't the same grin he'd always grinned before. Not so sinister. "Morning, dumbass." He said. Kakuzu wasn't sure if he was dreaming, seeing things, or if Hidan was actually real.

"But you- You were-"

"Dead? Nah. Didn't I tell you? I'm immortal!"

Kakuzu stared.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed.

Kakuzu glared.

He walked over and stood before the Jashinist before reaching up and placing his hand on his head. He smiled for a moment before he practically tore Hidan's head off his body. His reason? Well if he was immortal, surely it wouldn't matter.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU DICKHEAD? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY! OW! SON OF A BITCH THAT HURTS!" Hidan's head was screaming. Kakuzu stared at his head, then looked at his body, then at the crowd in the door, ignoring Hidan's continuous screaming.

Kakuzu glared at the crowd that quickly made themselves scarce, whispering to each other. Hidan's head was still screaming profanities. Kakuzu was getting real annoyed, real fast.

"Will you SHUT UP so I can sew your head back to your body?" He yelled.

Hidan shut up.

The miser sighed gratefully as it got quiet and knelt down before Hidan's body, being careful to put his head back on right. As he was sewing it back on, he spoke up again.

"Why didn't you tell me beforehand?" He asked.

"It never came up." Hidan replied.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and was tempted to snap at him but didn't. At that moment he was feeling strange feelings he hadn't felt in a long time. They were both fascinating and frightening.

"Why did you kill my partner?' Kakuzu asked to try and change the subject.

Hidan would have shrugged if he could. "Dunno." Was his reply. "Wait, how the fuck do you know it was me?"

Kakuzu finished sewing his head back on and sat back. "Who else would it be?"

Hidan shrugged, now actually in control of his body, and had to use all his willpower not to look away. Kakuzu could see the conflict on his face but he made no comment.

'What's bothering him?' He wondered as he stared back at Hidan.

Five minutes passed without either of them noticing.

Kakuzu was suddenly reminded of his dreams. They had all had Hidan in them. And they had all been nightmares. And he'd felt guilty about killing him; he had killed him in every one.

'I won't let that happen.' He thought. 'It's not possible anyway.' He was only half aware that he was leaning closer to Hidan. He stopped when he realized they were separated by a mere inch.

Neither of them moved. Neither of them spoke. Kakuzu could practically hear Hidan's heart beating wildly due to their closeness and he grinned. "Getting a little flustered?" He asked quietly, playfully.

"Shut up and kiss me." Was Hidan's reply.

As you wish.


End file.
